I'm not in London
by mavifics
Summary: Matt is in London during the season of his new play when he meets a mysterious woman at the pub. Matt and Evi fanfic.


**Written by Polly and proofread by Erica (members of mavi lunatic team)**

**Characters: Mavi (Matthew Fox and Evangeline Lilly)**

**Warning: This is not REAL LIFE! It's just a fanfic.**

**Summary: Matt is in London during the season of his new play when he meets a mysterious woman at the pub**

**PS 1: The excerpts of the French music are from Carla Bruni's song "Quelqu'un m'a dit" **

**PS 2: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.**

The light turned off and all that Matthew could hear was the sound of the claps from the audience. Another night was gone, in a good luck, with a crowded theater. Although most of the audience was made by fans of his last work on TV, Lost, he really wishes they would like his new role.

The play received different reviewers signed opinions, some in favor of, some against. But Matt never wanted to know what the media thought about his acting, he preferred not to know. The most important thing for him was what ordinary people would say or even if they would congratulate him on his work.

He was in the dressing-room, clothes already changed and he was taking his stuff, ready to go, when Olivia knocks on the door:

-I'm sorry if I've interrupted you, but the guys want to go out, you know, to drink in a pub nearby. I came here to invite you. Would you like to come with us?

-Now?

-Soon. We are just waiting Neil to dismiss some annoying people who are talking with him and then we'll go. What about?

-Well…I…I don't know.

Matt rose up his hand and scratched his chin, taken aback by that invitation.

-Margh will pick me up tonight, she probably is about to arrive.

-She can go with us too.

-I could ask her but I'm not sure if she will buy into it.

-What? Is she still jealous?

-Jealous? No, Liv, sometimes Margh hang around with me at the bars or parties. It's true that we used to go out together more often in the past, lately she complains a little, she says that she doesn't have the same energy anymore, she feels tired…

-I'm sorry, I don't know you for a long time but, I don't know, it can be stupid things inside my head. Yeah, maybe it's just impression.

-What are you talking about?

-I guess she doesn't get along with me, I mean; she has been polite with me, of course, but…Never mind, women's bullshit! We'll stay here, if you want to come with us, you just say and then we'll all celebrate drinking a lot, like our London fellows.

-Ok.

After she left, Matt stayed lost with his thoughts. Is that possible? He thought that Margh had a problem to deal with Evi, but now the story was happening again. However, Margh could be ok about Olivia, they are just friends. On the other hand, about Evi…well…let's just say that the reasons were reasonable.

Evi. Where was she at this time? Where would she be now? Probably she is in Norman's arms. He doesn't have the right of being jealous, she deserves to be happy, Norman is a good guy, funny, makes her laugh and he isn't married. However, only by thinking about it, he felt nervous.

Matt decided to wait Margh outside. It has been a long time since the end of the presentation; there wasn't anybody around the theater. While he was waiting, he took his Marlboro from the pocket and smoked a cigarette. It helped to assuage the London fog; he was walking from a corner to another with shrunken shoulders and with his left hand inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

A car approached, Margh was finally there. Matt didn't go inside the car, from the window he told her about the "going out" with the crew. With an ugly face, Margh grouched:

-And you wanna go with them?

-I guess it would be nice. Shall we?

-Aren't you tired? I really don't understand you. You said that you were exhausted after playing but now you are exciting to go out with your friends?

-Margh. It's good to be adapted to. I don't want to play the boring guy. The British, you know how they are; if I refuse, they will say "he is American, laden with superstar manners". I want to show them a good reputation.

-So you can go alone, I won't go with you. I have a terrible headache, without any disposition to drink. But Matt…Behave!

-Just some beer, Margh.

Margh maneuvered and signed, she went away and left him at the parking lot. Matt went back inside the theater and found his friends. Then, they went out through the London night.

Despite the pub wasn't crowded, they almost couldn't find table for everyone. At a corner, a fussy group was drinking glasses and more glasses of dark beer. It looks like they were celebrating something, as they screamed like hooligans. Some of them were wearing soccer's T-shirts.

Matt and his friends sat down and ordered the first round of beer that night. Olivia was doing a comment about a person from the audience who had an unbearable cough, which almost made her to disconcert in an important act. Roger, from the production, laughed of his mistake due to an exchanged stage set. Matt was just enjoying the beer. If there is something that he likes doing is to drink. And this was a familiar universe for him since he was a teenager.

The pub had another room, from where a far noise came. Matt stood up and explored the place, walking and watching every corner. Through the way, he found pictures on the wall with bohemians who had been there over the decades, two old drunk arguing at the counter and some people around an empty space, which called his attention. He wanted to know what that was. When he approached, he noticed that there was a karaoke at the place, so the sound he has been hearing was coming from this place.

He loves this kind of thing, thus he came back to the table and told the news, encouraging and challenging at the same time his friends to sing. Everybody was ashamed, but after drinking high doses of alcohol, a brave guy from the crew decided to accompany him in a duet. And there they went, in an embarrassing situation.

While they sang "Hotel California" by Eagles, their colleagues laughed a lot and teased on them, out of tune singers they were. Matt was "high" because of the beer, but he wasn't drunk. The same couldn't be told about some guys from the production.

After the show, people came back to the table, saving Matt. He decided to stay on this room for a while. He was drinking beer and looking the strange kind of people around until he heard a voice that called his attention. A woman was singing a French song.

_**On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose**_

**They say that our lives don't worth so much**

_**Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses**_

**They go away in a while as the roses wither**

_**On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud**_

**They say that the time which slide is a bastard**

_**Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux**_

**That our sadness is its investment**

_**Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit**_

**Therefore someone told me**

_**Que tu m'aimais encore**_

**that you still love me**

_**C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore**_

**Someone told me that you still love me**

_**Serais ce possible alors?**_

**Would it be possible then?**

She was singing in falsetto, even though, he thought that voice was very sexy. Or maybe it was the fact that it was a French song, that language already conveyed a sort of sensuality. His eyes were looking for who had all that charming, however it was dark. The singer had medium length straight hair and was wearing sun glasses, a black overcoat with a short dress below and long high heel boots. This was turning her even more attractive, whereas he had a real fetish for women using boots.

_**On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous**_

**They say that destiny teases us**

_**Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout**_

**That it gives us nothing and promises us everything**

_**Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main**_

**It looks like happiness is on our hands**

_**Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou**_

**Then you put out your hand to it and find yourself crazy**

_**Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit**_

**Therefore someone told me**

_**Que tu m'aimais encore**_

**that you still love me**

_**C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore**_

**Someone told me that you still love me**

_**Serais ce possible alors**_

**Would it be possible then?**

Matt came closer but it was a crowded area; he couldn't get there. He looked at her and couldn't explain, but he felt some kind of magnetism, it seems like he knew her anyway. That curves seemed familiar.

_**Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais**_

**But the person who told me that you still love me**

_**Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit**_

**I can't remember anymore, it was late**

_**J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits**_

**I still hear the voice but I can't see his features anymore**

_**Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit**_

'**he loves you, this is a secret, don't tell him that I told you'**

_**Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...**_

**You know, someone told me**

_**Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit**_

**that you still love me, he really mean it**

_**Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors**_

**that you still love me, would it be possible then **

When the music was over, he followed her with his eyes. But by the time he was among the crowd, he lost her. Forgetting the whole mystery, Matt was going towards his table again, when he felt a hand in his pocket. Immediately, he turned back but he just could see her walking away. Who was she? What was that secret? He checked his pocket and found a napkin with something written, signed with a lipstick mark. Matt shivered when he recognized the calligraphy.

It couldn't be, could be? Might it be craziness in his head? He checked the paper once more and read again just to be sure. It was her. Definitely it was her. Nobody called him that way, those nicknames they called theirselves, especially when they were in bed during the sex, they were unknown for everyone unless both of them.

He went outside the bar and sidled away through the back door. There wasn't any noise nearby. Where was she? All of a sudden, he was pulled to a side and his body was put against a wall in an alley. Evi pressed his lips against hers, kissing him in an urgent and desperate manner, taking his breath away, she was diving her tongue in the free space, swallowing his mouth and biting softly his lower lip, hydrating his chapped lips with the saliva exchanged, in a wet kiss, filled in desire.

-Evi..hum…I can't believe it, you came here!

Matt barely finished the sentence. Evi was still attacking him with her kisses.

-I almost die, I miss you so much!

The weak light of the street allowed him to watch partially her make-up face and he laughed at his lover's disguise.

-Interesting wig…

-Did you like?

-You're really crazy! You came to London and didn't advise me.

-I wanted it to be a surprise. By the way, I'm not here.

-No?

-No. This girl who has kissed you is Sophie. Evangeline by the way is in Paris at this moment. At least is what Norman and everyone think. Matt, nobody knows I'm in London.

-You didn't have to do this, people know we are good friends; it wouldn't be strange if you saw my play in London.

-I saw your performance tonight, I watched among the public, totally unknown.

-Were you there?

-Yes.

-If you had come as Evi, I would get a privileged place for you to see me from the backstage. Why did you do this?

-Because if I had come as Evi, the paparazzi would chase us and the worst, Margh would stay beside you all the time.

-Yeah, in fact you're right.

-Besides that, I wouldn't do what I have in mind.

-What would it be?

-Kidnap you. Now!

-Evi, I came with a group.

-So what? Go back there, give an excuse and go away with me!

It was a risk, a completely craziness. It was unbelievable but the dangerous situation was letting him more excited. Without thinking, he did what she suggested. Minutes later, he was inside Evi's car and they left the place.

-You should hide yourself.

-What?

-Get down, Matt! I'm in disguise but you aren't. And with my stylish wig and the gossips about suspicion of betrayal with strippers involving your name, tomorrow your picture will be in every tabloid. The press here is voracious.

-So how will I go out the car without being noticed?

-Don't worry, I planned everything. I brought a disguise for you too; it's in the box on the back seat. When we arrive, you'll wear it.

-You are totally nuts!

-And you adore me, you have to confess. All this adrenaline turn you on, doesn't it?

-You can't imagine, Evi! Do you want to know what really turns me on?

-What?

He didn't answer. His hands reached her dresses' hem and when his fingers touched her leg, she shivered with the contact.

Evi stuck at the traffic light in an intersection and Matt slid his hand between her legs, beating slightly against her pants.

-Matt, please, don't do this…

-Aren't you enjoying?

-Just the opposite! I'm driving and you know I'm not a good driver, even worse when the driver seat is on the right side like in English cars. If you continue, you will take me to the highest level of exciting, consequently I'll let the car in the middle of the street and have sex with you right here!

-That would be a seductive idea.

-We have waited months for this meeting; we can wait a little more.

-Ok. It's just…through my visual angle, I can only think in promiscuous acts.

She laughed at his foolishness. To break the atmosphere, she decided to talk about other subjects.

-About the play…Fortunately you and that English woman are playing siblings.

-Why? Are you jealous?

-I'd hate seeing you kissing other skinny girl in front of me.

Matt laughed at Evi's amused manner of talking.

-You laugh but I know you walked away when you saw us together, Norman and me.

-It's different. The play is work; you and he are real life.

She noticed that he became upset with the talk and tried to change the subject.

-You didn't ask me what I thought about the play.

-It's true, what's your opinion?

-To be honest with you, I confess that I didn't pay attention very well. It's not because of the story, in spite of some slow scenes like that discussion between the brother and sister at the beginning, it's because I saw you acting again. I miss it! I admit that I felt jealousy because it wasn't me sharing the scene with you; I wasn't the girl who you look with your deep eyes. And you're so sexy! Hot like when I met you for the first time.

-So I was just hot when you met me?

-No, I didn't mean it. You look more disposed, more relaxing. On the last months of Lost you were exhausted, all of us were.

-That's true, it's good to change, you know? From TV to stage. Acting in a play is something that makes me brand-new, is more organic, we have the immediate reaction from the public. It takes discipline but it has schedules, planning, the text is the same and I repeat it for so long that it comes naturally.

-We arrived.

Matt went to the back seat and took the disguise which was inside the box.

-Do you think that it's necessary even change my T-shirt?

-Of course! You're not wearing an ordinary T-shirt; you are wearing the same brand as usual. If someone sees this print, no disguise in the world will hide you!

A little unwilling, Matt wore all clothes, including a long wig. Laughing a lot, he teased:

-I'm looking like a guitar player of a heavy metal band with all this hair.

-It's better. This way nobody will recognize you. And stop complaining, I'm a good girl; I could have bring female clothes. Did you realize how gorgeous would you be?

-It would be impossible Evi, because I'm wearing beard, it would be bizarre wearing female clothes with my face covered by hair.

-Terrible! Let's go, my beloved rock star, we are ready.

Both left the car and went into the hotel. It wasn't a five-star hotel; obviously, Evi has chosen a discreet and simple place, because "she wasn't in London" after all. By the time they walk towards the room, a tingle ran through their bodies and some uncontrollable cravings took them in a way that Evi barely passed the magnetic card to unlock the door; Matt started kissing her, pushing her slowly into the room, without breaking the kisses.

In a hurry, Matt took off his cap, wig and sun glasses, putting Evi against the wall, giving her hot kisses. Evi pulled off her wig and tore out the barrettes that fastened her curls, setting them free. She brought down the boots zipper and took off each one.

She looked at him maliciously with a contagious smile. He looked her back but just for a while. He was anxious to take her in his arms again. Matt pulled her against him and Evi corresponded, kissing him with warmth. While they have their mouths occupied, Matt squeezed her butt, and then slid his hand between her legs. Evi continued to swallow him, putting her tongue even more through his mouth, deepening the kiss as he touched her.

Matt leaned on her, holding and squeezing her against his body. Evi lifted up one leg and rubbed it on his shin. Then with one hand she started to caress his penis still covered by jeans, squeezing it slightly. Feeling that the air was warming up, they walked towards the bed.

Evi undressed herself, at that moment she was wearing just underwear. Matt watched her, only admiring that body in front of him. After a minute, he took of her bra, undressing the perfect breast that he didn't hesitate to seize with his mouth. He started to lick her breast; he was burying his face in the area, shaking his tongue around her nipples and sucking each tip.

He continued his track, kissing her body from her breast to her stomach. His beard caused tickles and a delicious shiver in Evi. When he reached her navel, Matt lowered her pants.

After that, he undressed himself and she gave a content look as she watched his erection. Evi lies down on the end of the bed, letting her legs out. Matt got down on his knees, parting her thighs and reaching her core with his lips. He started to suck her softly, his tongue passing through all over her vagina.

He tasted her without any hurry, contouring her clit until deepening his exploration. With shut eyes, Evi shook, her body seemed to float in an intensive wave of pleasure. It was amazing how that man knew her. He knew exactly how to take her out of her mind, he knew the way she likes, the most sensitive points of her and he gave her sensation that no one could give. Her dampness accused her orgasm. Evi asked him in a wept voice to penetrate her.

-Come, I want you now inside me!

Matt answered her request, lying over her, arranging him within her legs. His penis was being wrapped by her vagina, which tightened it when received him. He moved in and out her, his insistent stabs making her mutter. Matt thrust her firmly.

Despite the raised satisfaction, she wanted to be on top. She whispered her wish in his ear so they changed the position. She smiled and leaned her head to kiss him, thankful. After that, she started to move. His hands touched her breast, his fingers played gracefully with the nipples, while his vision became dark as he watched that Goddess on top of him. Sometimes she lies down and kisses him, and when she does this, her nipples crash against his chest so hard, giving him an exciting friction.

Evi kissed his neck and took his gold chain with the teeth. Then, rose up her body again and continued to move with a steady rhythm; she was shaking her hair and leaning back slightly her head.

The pleasure is increasing as she moves her hips faster. She rocks her body sensually as some stubborn curls of hair insisted to fall down on her wet forehead. Sometimes she bites and hydrates her lips with her tongue irresistibly; she looks like she is having fun. Her vagina delightfully tightening his penis as their cut breathing mixed together.

All they could hear in the bedroom was the noise of the friction of their bodies mixed with whispers and moans from both of them in addition of the noise of the iron bed.

Evi moves quickly until she finally gets another orgasm. Her fluids dripped down her legs and her sense seemed lethargic. His body shivered; after a while he didn't resist and when he saw that she got there, he got a plenty orgasm.

She fell over him, without air. Matt passed his hands in her hair. They stay connected for a while before freeing themselves.

Lying down side by side, they were relaxing. The heart beats were slowing down. Matt turned his head to look at Evi in the eye. Then he decided to touch carefully her face. Evi received the tenderness in silence, without breaking the visual contact.

Those green eyes. She couldn't imagine how he missed them. To watch that glimpse. It was amazing how he looks livelier with her.

Those big hands, those touch. Did he have an idea of what he caused in her body every time he touched her? And did he realize that nothing in the world matters when they are together?

-Evi?

-I know…

Just looking at him, she could guess what would happen after.

-You have to go, soon the morning comes and she will pick on you.

Matt just nods, looking sadly at her. He sat down in bed, leaned his elbow on his knees and gave a deep whisper. Evi came closer and gave a kiss on his shoulders, touching his nape with her soft hand as she usually does every time she wants to caress him. He closed his eyes for a while just to feel that tenderness and to keep in his memory how wonderful is the sensation of being touched by Evi.

She smiled slightly and her face showed at the same time happiness for the moment shared and sadness because it was just a moment which was about to finish. Matt watched her face and grabbed her chin, pulling her to a long goodbye kiss.

-I hope you'll "not be in London" for several times. – Matt said while he finished wearing his clothes again.

They knew they weren't doing the right thing, continuing to their casual meetings. But saying and judging are easy; avoiding the passion they feel every time they meet each other it's a hard thing.

They couldn't resist, the fire came and the desire was endless. The consciousness said it was wrong since the beginning but the heart pumps and beats stronger when he looks at her and she looks at him. They have tried to end the relationship once for all, however they never get there. Consequently they never say goodbye definitely, the doors always remain open. They prefer letting it on destiny's hands.

Every meeting is unique, where they enjoy each other completely. There isn't "tomorrow". Will he see her again? Will she see him again? Both have no idea, neither think about the subject. They live the present and on this perfect moment in time, they belong to each other.

**THE END**


End file.
